1. Field
The following description relates to a method and a target node for preventing collision between networks communicating based on a carrier sense multiple access/collision avoidance (CSMA/CA) scheme.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional carrier sense multiple access/collision avoidance (CSMA/CA) scheme does not consider a case in which homogeneous networks coexist. In such a case, collision between signals of neighboring networks may frequently occur, which may increase a selection range of a back-off counter of each node included in the networks up to a maximum contention window (CW) size. That is, a collision rate may be increased as a number of nodes participating in contention increases, and consequently, the back-off counter value of each node may be increased. As a result, efficiency may be reduced for usage of resources. If homogeneous networks exist adjacent to one another in a narrow area, the collision rate may be further increased, and the efficiency may be further reduced.